


the wolves are silent (but the moon is howling)

by evanescentdawn



Series: Jack Kline-centric [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Maybe he wasn’t as human as he thought.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Sam Winchester & Jack Kline
Series: Jack Kline-centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707172
Kudos: 20





	the wolves are silent (but the moon is howling)

Maybe he wasn’t as human as he thought. It feels different without his Grace. Pain is more vivid longer, sharp and _burns._ It’s difficult. How did Sam and Dean live through these constant echoes of thousands of emotions? 

It is overwhelming. 

Most of all, he feels so helpless. Dean's gone. Michael is out preparing for the next apocalypse, hurting people, in his family's body; while Jack sits in the Bunker, useless and a dead weight. Weak. 

He was no better with his powers—why should this feel any different? (at least now, no one can get hurt, at least now, no one can die by his hands). Though Sam and Castiel paid more attention to him when he had his powers, now, they overlook him; don't pay as much attention. He’s nothing now, has nothing at all (and god, it hurts).

He spends his time in the gym with Bobby, training, training and training—it hurts, it’s tiring, but there’s a fire pit in his stomach that makes him rise again and again.

It’s been a week or so, and still, Jack hasn't made any progress. He can barely throw a punch. He finds stumbling under pain as he tries to push and move forward. Power does not come as easy. Castiel tells him, _it’s okay, you will get better in time_ but—when? Time is slipping. There’s not enough of it.

Lucifer might be dead, but Michael’s still on the loose (wearing his father’s body). He was their only hope against him. In the first place, this whole problem started with him, why Dean said _yes_ in the first place—if he only listened first and killed the devil and crushed those little curiosities in his head about Lucifer and didn’t let the situation get to this.

He’s coughing blood again, knows something is wrong; this burning pain inside of him is not going away. He feels like he's dying. 

But he can’t manage to say anything.

He has to be fine (even when nothing is).


End file.
